


A man of his Word

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone Two (The 2nd 100) [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A man of his Word

Napoleon was still in the middle of his morning flirt, with Alice on reception, when Illya arrived at headquarters. The Russian held out a hand for his badge, which Alice passed to him with barely a glance, and audibly sighed.

“We have a meeting with Waverly,” Illya reminded Solo, a little tersely. 

Napoleon blew a kiss to Alice.

“Until tonight.”

“It’s 8:30 in the morning,” Illya stated, as the pair headed towards their boss’s office “Do you ever turn it off?”

“You can’t turn off what comes naturally,” Napoleon replied, holding his arms out in a ‘what can you do?’ gesture. “It’s just the same as you and your tetchiness.”

Kuryakin narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

A they waited for the elevator they were approached by Jack Davies of Section 3. He looked as if there was something quite concerning on his mind.

“What’s up, Jack?” Napoleon asked? “Have you been given the Christmas shift?”

“Have you seen Mr Waverly yet?”

“No,” Illya told him. “We are on the way now. Is there a problem?”

“He’s wearing a sweater,” Davies announced, as though it would explain everything.

“I’ll admit that it’s unusual, but I don’t think it’s a cause for too much concern,” Napoleon answered, with a shrug.

“It’s a Christmas sweater.”

Napoleon and Illya looked to each other with expressions only they could read. It wasn’t entirely unknown for Alexander Waverly to wear something other than a suit, but a garment in the vein of a Christmas sweater was entirely out of character. When someone in U.N.C.L.E suddenly exhibited behaviours which are out of the norm, it tended to raise suspicions. 

Reaching the office, they were stopped from going straight in by Lisa Rogers. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Are you okay?” Solo enquired, with concern.

“I’m fine. Just don’t mention the sweater,” she warned. “I made that mistake and he practically chewed my head off.”

It wasn’t unknown for Mr Waverly to give his agents a piece of his mind, but it was unusual for Miss Rogers to be on the receiving end.

“Has his security detail been away from him at any time since he went home last night?” Napoleon asked her.

“I shouldn’t think so,” Lisa replied. “Do you think he’s been compromised in some way?”

“Something just doesn’t feel right,” Napoleon told her. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve been infiltrated by a double.”

Illya raised a sardonic eyebrow.

“The point of a double is to infiltrate without anyone noticing,” he pointed. “A brightly coloured Christmas sweater would serve the opposite purpose.”

Napoleon thanked Lisa for the warning and, taking a deep breath, he and Illya entered the office.

The sweater was far worse than either of them could ever have imagined. It was adorned with Christmas trees, baubles, and candy canes, and was a far cry from Mr Waverly’s usual, more sober attire. Thanks to many years of training and experience, Solo and Kuryakin were able to hold back any kind of reaction. They simply greeted the boss, and sat down in their customary chairs.

Waverly harrumphed in reply and pushed a file, pertaining to their next assignment, over to each man. They both read in silence but neither could resist the occasional glance at the horrendous sweater. 

“It is for my eight-year- old grandson,” the Old Man eventually snapped.

“What is, Sir?” Napoleon asked, attempting to feign innocence.

“You know full well what, Mr Solo,” Waverly replied. “They boy has been falling behind at school and I made a deal with him. I told him that if he could bring his English grade up to a B, I would grant any wish it was in my power to do so. As it turned out, this turned out to be an excellent incentive and he attained an A.

I had hoped he would want me to obtain the must have toy, or a trip to Disneyland. Unfortunately, he had heard me telling my wife that I would not wear a Christmas sweater under any circumstances, and he decided it would be amusing to have me wear one to the office. Mrs Waverly tried to explain to him that it would be unprofessional of me. However, I had made a promise to the boy, and I am a man of my word.”

Napoleon found himself smiling with admiration at the Old Man. Nobody could deny the man’s love for his family, and his willingness to do what was necessary to help them excel. That went for his U.N.C.L.E. family also.


End file.
